


Worlds Collide

by StarFlamanic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Alternate Universe - Marchen Dream (IDOLiSH7), Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlamanic/pseuds/StarFlamanic
Summary: It all happened because of a single wish. They never expected it to come true or to turn out the way it did.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Lazu/Vega (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 24





	1. Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A mini-series with Märchen Dream and Celestial Pilgrimage crossing over. Based on a picture I found on Pinterest.

"Do you think we can find the others soon?" 

"Tch, this is all those villains faults we lost them. Why can't we go home and have our happy endings?!"

"Calm down Mitsuki-san.."

"How can you be so calm Sogo? We don't even know where the villains took them.."

"I know but we need to remain calm. I'm sure they're okay.."

The two continued walking through the forest. Their day had been completely normal, travelling with their friends until the villains showed up. As usual they were determined to prevent them from leaving and gaining their happy endings. They were ready to fight back against them.

Unfortunately they didn't get the chance once the witch used his magic to send them all into a nap-like state. When they woke up only Mitsuki and Sogo was left. They immediately began looking around for the others before realizing the villains must of took them. 

They weren't sure if this was part of some plan or what. But they were going to find their friends and get them back.

"I wish we find them soon.." Sogo sighed.

It all happened because of a single wish. They never expected it to come true or to turn out the way it did.

Based on: 


	2. Meeting

"Where the hell are we?!" Mitsuki exclaimed looking around. 

They were walking around the forest before they stopped to rest. Eventually they had fallen asleep because of how tired they were. But when they woke up, they were somewhere else entirely.

It looked like they were in some kind of temple.

"Not sure..it kind of reminds me of the castle. Though it seems kind of different.." Sogo replied.

Cautiously they began to explore the temple, hoping to find some clue as to where they were now.

. . .

News of Vega and Carnelian's sudden disappearance had reached the others. Capella asked them all to meet at Mistero to further discuss the matter.

"Are you guys sure you looked everywhere?" Erin asked looking to Lazu and Capella.

"We checked everywhere we could think of, they're nowhere to be found" Capella explained.

"Why would they just leave without telling anyone.." Hope muttered.

While they continued talking about the two's disappearance, another priest approached them and explained two strange people were seen in the temple. 

Once they heard that they immediately rushed off to encounter the intruders. 

. . .

The two walked around taking in their surroundings. They still didn't know where they were or if the others were there too. Maybe this was the villains doing too. 

"Where's the exit to this place already.." Mitsuki sighed in annoyance.

"We just have to keep looking..let's try that door" Sogo said pointing to the door in front of them.

They walked through the open area toward the door, hoping it was a way out of the temple. But right as they reached the door they heard someone shout for them to stop. Turning around they came face to face with a large group of people. For some reason they seemed familiar.

"Lord Vega? King Carnelian?" Capella said looking at them.

"Eh? Who..?" Sogo asked quietly.

"Hey don't mistake us for someone else. Where the hell are we and who are you?!" Mitsuki immediately exclaimed, glaring to the group.

"Mitsuki-san, we don't stand a chance against this many people.." Sogo whispered to the shorter boy.

"Did you guys lose your memories or something? And what's with your clothes" Hope asked the two.

Hope slowly approached them but when he got close to them Mitsuki went to kick him away. But he managed to avoid the kick just in time. He stared in shock that Carnelian would attack him without hesitation.

Mitsuki grabbed Sogo's arm, opening the door and running down the hallway it lead to. They could hear the group start to chase after them. "What do they want from us?!" the shorter boy asked.

"I'm not sure, they called us by different names. Maybe they're mistaking us for someone else" Sogo replied while trying to keep up.

"Well whoever they are we need to lose them! We need to find a way back. There has to be a way!"

They continued running until they reached some stairs leading outside and out of the temple. Without hesitation they ran down the stairs, looking around to see a market. They rushed to the market hoping to lose the group.

"Erin go with Lazu and cut them off, hurry!" Orion yelled.

"Right! Let's go!" Erin said smiling to Lazu. "..Yes" 

The two ran through behind the stands of the market to get ahead of 'Vega' and 'Carnelian'. Soon they ran out of the market place and just continued running through the streets. Though it didn't take them long to notice Erin and Lazu starting to get ahead of them to cut them off. They immediately stopped in their tracks when they did cut them off.

"That's enough running, you two have to explain yourselves" Erin said.

"If you think we'll comply think again. We've dealt with worse.." Sogo replied in a cold tone, smiling eerily to them.

"Tch..get out of our way or we'll make you move" 

"..I won't obey this time, milord.." Lazu said.

They didn't understand why they were after them. What did they even do wrong. All they wanted was to find their friends and go home. Was that really to much to ask for?

Soon the rest of the group caught up and they were completely trapped. They stood back to back staring at the strange people before them.

"You have to be kidding me..I swear-" Mitsuki said until he noticed Fang, Orion and Sardinia. "Those three?!"

"Look I don't care who you all are, but get out of our way. We're not going to let you stop us from leaving" Sogo said.

"Listen, we're not going to hurt you. Just calm down and let us explain" Fang replied.

They looked at each others, sighing and agreed to let them explain. Not that they had much of a choice. So they lead the two back to the temple, though they shot glares at the group if any of them got to close.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're not the Protector and King Carnelian? But you look just like them, well except Vega has shorter hair now" Hope said.

They were back at the temple and the two look-alikes had calmed down and were talking more peacefully.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. My name is Sogo and this is Mitsuki-san"

"Or as those villains call us, 'Red Riding Hood' and 'Cinderella', but just go by our actual names will you" Mitsuki added on.

"Eh? What weird names, both sets!" Erin laughed.

"Your names are just as weird. Though, you all remind us of the friends we were trying to find" Sogo replied. "Except those three" he pointed to Fang, Orion and Sardinia. "They remind us of the villains who are trying to stop us from going home"

"Fang as a villain..?" Coda said.

Mitsuki and Sogo explained that they wished they could find their friends soon and somehow ended up there. That they were originally in another world that wasn't theirs either. The villains were preventing them from returning home and getting their happy endings. They also explained that Hope and Curse looked like the two who constantly got in the way and messed around with them, they couldn't call them allies nor enemies. 

"So what happened to the Protector and Carnelian?" Fang asked.

"No idea. We didn't think our wish would come true. This wasn't what we were expecting..." Sogo replied. "Tamaki-kun is going to be worried if he doesn't know where I went.."

"Eh? Even you have someone worrying about you? It's like Capella with Vega" Erin grinned.

"Is that so. Though Tamaki-kun looks more like um..sorry I still don't know your names so.." he pointed to Lazu. "Just with wolf ears and a tail"

"..So if I was Bestian..?" 

"A what?" Mitsuki gave a confused look.

Capella sighed and began explaining the six world's to the two. As well as how Bestians had beast traits. Fang and Coda showed them their ears and tails, they stared in awe at their features. They also explained who they were and in return the two told them who each of them reminded them of.

They didn't know how the wish came true or why it turned out like this. But one thing was for sure they were going to help them return back to where they came from and get Vega and Carnelian back. 

"By the way" Sardinia spoke up. "Why is he wearing glass shoes? Don't they hurt?"

"No, the sorcerer made sure they were comfortable. I was suppose to lose one for Capella to find"

"Soo, Carnelian and Capella are getting together?" Erin laughed at the idea. "And Vega fell for Lazu?"

Capella just stared at the former assassin while Lazu just looked toward Sogo. 

"That's just for us though, it might not be their relationships" Sogo explained with a light blush on his face. 

"Right" Capella cleared his throat. "For now we'll just have to deal with the current situation and try to figure out how to solve this. Please try to stay close to the temple for now, but feel free to explore"

With that said Capella walked off with the kings to discuss the matter further, Curse went along with them. Leaving only Erin, Coda and Lazu with the two. Lazu stayed behind with Sogo as the other three went off to explore and talk. Sogo just looked over to Lazu, he couldn't tell if he was looking back or not due to his mask.

"Lazu, why do you wear a mask?" he asked. No reply. "Can I see you without it?" He shook his head in reply. Sogo sighed trying to think about what to talk to Lazu about. Suddenly he got an idea. "Follow me Lazu"

Lazu said nothing as he followed Sogo, they walked around until they found somewhere to sit. He told the blue-haired boy to sit down with him, which he did. Sogo sat his basket on his lap and began looking through it. In his basket was the usual things he carried, some food and a drink, but that wasn't what he was after. He pulled out the small blue flower Tamaki had given him long ago, showing it to Lazu.

"...A flower..?"

"Tamaki-kun gave me it when we first met. He didn't know much human language yet and seemed nervous when giving me the flower. I've kept it with me ever since then" he explained, remembering when he met the wolf.

"..Do you like Tamaki the way Erin said?"

Sogo blushed, "W-Well, after some time I started falling for him..so I guess" 

He stayed silent after that, he wondered if Vega felt way toward him, just like this his alternate version of him did. He watched as Sogo gently put the flower back into the basket. To think just one small flower could cause such emotions to grow in Sogo slowly but surely.

. . .

"No way, Erin is supposed to eat a poisoned apple?" Coda said.

"That's what I heard from Riku" Mitsuki replied.

"I'd never eat a poisoned apple! Still to think King Sardinia is the one that took advantage of me" 

"You said you were supposed to lose your shoe for Capella to find right? How did you two meet then" Coda asked him curiously. 

It was quite the experience to talk to an alternate version of Carnelian. Both were curious to find out more about him and Sogo.

"We met at a royal ball, I never thought the prince would ask me to dance with him. We talked a lot after dancing for a while though I never got to tell him my name. I guess it was love at first sight for us both though, I hoped he'd come find me and he did" Mitsuki said with a slight blush.

The two laughed at how embarrassed Mitsuki got after telling them how he met Nagi. He wondered if the prince was looking for him all over again. Though this time it might be more difficult since they were in a different world.

Hopefully they could return home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower that Tamaki gave Sogo in Märchen Dream looks like a periwinkle. I've even read a fanfic which called it a periwinkle too. So that's what I'm going by.
> 
> A periwinkle means blossoming friendships, sentimental memories, and everlasting love.
> 
> So this seems fitting for the relationship the two have.

Mitsuki had found Sogo with Lazu and told them Erin and Coda had gone to find the others. So he decided to just hang out with them. Eventually the others met up with them to further discuss the matter. Capella explained they didn't have many ideas of how to get them home. Since the two had gotten there through a wish, so maybe they could wish their way back. But there was no guarantee it'd work.

After some more discussions about the situation and explaining more about their world and the villains they disbanded. Though Lazu and Capella stayed with them. Mitsuki pulled Capella to another bench a few inches away to talk to him alone.

"Lazu"

"..Yes"

Taking the flower out of his basket again, Sogo handed it to Lazu. "When we do find a way back home, keep this flower to remember me by"

Lazu took the flower and examined it. Looking back to Sogo he removed his mask to let him see him without it. He really did look like Tamaki. Though he suspected that since he was an alternative version of him.

"You look nice without the mask, Lazu" Sogo smiled.

"..Thank you"

"Haha, you really are like Tamaki-kun"

Suddenly Sogo remembered the time when they had to wake Riku from the spell the witch casted on him. In fairytales a kiss could cure just about anything like this.

"Hold on" Sogo said. "Mitsuki did we ever tell you how we broke that spell placed on Riku-kun?"

Mitsuki stopped talking and looked to him, "Not that I recall, no. Why? Do you think it'll help with this situation"

"..I'm not sure, it might of just been the cure for that spell. But the cure for a lot of things seem to be loves first kiss or true loves kiss" Sogo explained.

"Isn't that just for fairytales? Well, if it worked for Riku then maybe...but wouldn't that have to be done with Nagi and Tamaki?"

They looked to Lazu and Capella who just stared in confusion. The two were the alternative versions of the wolf and the prince, but them nonetheless.

"Kiss us" they said simultaneously.

"What? But we're not the people you mentioned. We may look like them but.." Capella retorted.

"Mitsuki-san" Sogo looked to him. "Got it" he replied.

Both of them stood up, pulling their respective other to them. Maybe if they kissed them and wished to return back and for their alternative selves to return, it might work.

Giving them no chance to retaliate Lazu and Capella closed their eyes, the two closed their own eyes and kissed them, wishing to go home. When they opened their eyes they weren't kissing Sogo and Mitsuki anymore. Instead they were kissing Vega and Carnelian.

"U-Um.." Vega blushed deeply, pulling away from Lazu with his hands on his mouth.

"Why were we kissing?!" Carnelian exclaimed, blushing as well.

Capella just sighed, he was glad the two were back, but now they had to explain everything to them. He began telling them everything. They listened with full interest, Vega found it curious while Carnelian was confused by the matter. 

"It's amazing just how strong wishes can be. Even if the Star Sphere doesn't have such power anymore, they managed to arrive here and return just through a single wish. Perhaps their bonds with the ones they were looking for was just that strong" Vega said.

"Indeed. Now should we let the others know the situation has been resolved?" Capella asked.

Vega had noticed the flower Lazu was holding after he had pulled away, curious to why he had it. "You two go ahead, may I speak with Lazu for a moment?"

"Right. Don't be to long, Lazu" Carnelian said, walking off with Capella.

Once the two were out of sight he looked to Lazu who had put his mask back on.

"Lazu, where is that flower from? I've never seen one like it before"

"..You're alternative self gave it to me..he said the me he knows gave it to him.." Lazu replied.

"I guess in their world the two of us must be close. A flower can mean many things" Vega smiled.

Lazu just looked at him before slowly holding the flower out to him. Vega seemed taken aback by this but graciously accepted it. He blushed lightly as he held the flower close.

"Thank you, Lazu"

"..You're welcome" he looked away a bit embarrassed.

They walked back together to where the others were. Perhaps they could end up like Sogo and Tamaki. Only time would tell, but it was obvious they had feelings toward each others, even more so after this experience. The same could be said for Capella and Carnelian as they looked away from each others flustered. 

'I hope they find their friends..I have to admit though, I'm envious of this alternative version of me. To be so close to the one you love..' Vega sighed, 'I'll find the courage to tell Lazu my feelings. Hopefully you do as well for the him you know..Sogo'


	5. Chapter 5

They were finally back in their own world. They groaned and looked around, they were sitting on the floor, they were at the forest again. Even more to their surprise, Tamaki and Nagi were there.

"Tamaki-kun!" Sogo exclaimed, hugging the wolf so suddenly they almost fell over.

"So-chan, calm down..!" the wolf whined. He seemed confused by Sogo's rants about visiting an alternative world.

Mitsuki just sat on the floor before someone stood in front of him. Looking up he blushed to see the prince holding his hand out. Hesistantly he took his hand and let himself be pulled up. 

"Are you alright?" Nagi smiled to him. God he felt weak everytime he saw that smile of his.

"Y-Yes..I'm glad you two are alright as well.." Mitsuki replied, looking away, his blush grew. Especially when Nagi suddenly kissed his hand. "N-Nagi..!" 

Nagi just chuckled as he pulled Mitsuki close, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding Mitsuki's hand. He found the shorter boys stuttering and blushing adorable.

"..They're weird..." Tamaki said as he stared at them. Sogo laughed quietly, petting Tamaki on the head. "Ah! Wait!"

"What?" the wolf looked at him.

"I don't have the flower you gave me anymore.."

"....Did..you lose it?"

"No, I gave it to the other you. To remember me by. Maybe he'll give it to the other me.." 

"Mm.." Tamaki's ear twitched as his tail swayed. "I hope that me does. Can I give you a new flower later then?"

"I'd like that" Sogo smiled to him. "In return I'll groom your tail. Though I planned anyways once we found you again. Ah but it'll be delayed a bit longer, we need to find the others still"

They all refocused back to their original task and began walking to find the others. Holding the hand of their respective significant other. At least they were reunited with them. What a strange adventure though, it was quite interesting. They couldn't wait to tell the others all about their visit to an alternate world.


End file.
